Simple Touch
by LadyRaye
Summary: Rogue's getting married and she knows what it means when people say, "A Simple Touch...means a thousand things". Who's the mysterious man that stole her heart? And what do the X-Men think of it? (Set REALLY later when Rogue's like...22)


Disclaimer: Hey now, if I owned ANY of these characters I wouldn't be wasting my time working my butt off at college. -pets the creators of X-Men Evo and Kids WB- they own them in their greatness so -sigh- I just borrowed them.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is all Rogues thoughts and I'm not going to reveal who is at the end of that isle. I do have to say this, if you don't like the pairing, I'm sorry. Please don't flame me for that reason alone. I also don't really feel like explaining the whole 'surprise' at the end. Lets just pretend that something happened so Rogue's powers manifested. If people really have problems with it I'll come up with an explanation for it. So enjoy and please review! I love reviews! They keep me writing!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. Was she doing the right thing? Was she ready for this? Taking a deep breath in Rogue reassured herself that this was what she wanted, this was perfect. Turning around she met the brown warm gaze of the one of her closest friends, Kitty Pryde.  
  
"You look like so totally beautiful Rogue. He's absolutely going to stop when he sees you." Rogue blushed slightly. She wasn't her normal pale self and for once, her make-up was light, bringing out the small gold flecks of her eyes. He had always loved them, and that was one thing he told her he'd always love about her. He had also listed about fifty other things but she was so wrapped up in him to care about all of them. Kitty walking up and hugging her tightly brought her mind back to the present. "Now let's go get your man!"  
  
Both girls laughed as Kitty opened the door to reveal Rogues long time friends. They had been friends since high school. Well, some of them anyway and some were closer than others but they were friends none the less. A team. First to hug Rogue was the 'leader' of the group, Scott Summers. Rogue smiled up to the man she had a teenage crush on. Scott took her white bangs that were pulled back and pulled them forward so that they hung down in her face.  
  
"Always thought it looked better that way anyway." The two shared a smile and Rogue gave him a touch on the cheek with her hand and he did the same to her, only the veil protected his hand against her toxic skin. "You tell me if he starts mistreating you okay kiddo?"  
  
"You got it." Rogue smiled and then turned towards Scott's wife of two years Jean Grey-Summers. The red-head smiled as she wiped her tears away she took Rogue into a tight hug. Careful not let her tears fall onto Rogue's dress and ruin it. As they broke their hug, Jean reached into her bad and pulled out a light green almost teal handkerchief. Putting it in Rogue's gloved hand she smiled.  
  
"Consider this something old, it was my grandmothers and we've all had it when we've gotten married. Plus, you're like little sisters to me so, please take it. And thank you Rogue, for everything." Jean looked down momentarily, "I'm happy for you Rogue, I hope you get everything you've ever wanted and more." Rogue kept herself from crying and nodded. She pushed the tears back, refusing to let them fall, but that didn't happen when Evan Daniels walked up. The two had never gotten along when Rogue came from the Brotherhood so early on, but he was there for her when she needed him. Evan looked down and then finally looking up he made eye contact with her.  
  
"I wish you everything and more Rogue, you deserve it."  
  
"Thanks Evan."  
  
"No problem." Evan seemed to grow more and more nervous, "Look Rogue, about the things I've said in the past when we were in hig-"  
  
"Forgiven and forgotten Daniels." Rogue interrupted, "Besides, we're all grown up now." Before he could say more, Rogue hugged him and turned to the tough guy of the group. The teacher. Logan. Rogue reached up and gave him a daughterly huge and quickly she kissed his cheek before anything more could happen. Wolverine seemed stunned at her actions but he didn't do much more except look down and push the tears back. There was no way he was going to show tears to anyone in the hall.  
  
"Take care of yourself Stripes. Don't let anyone push you around Kiddo." Rogue smiled and gave a small laugh and with a push under Logan's chin she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You got it teach." She smiled and walked towards the fuzzy blue elf she had learned to call brother. The one person who had a connection with the one woman who had turned her life upside down and he was the one person who knew what Rogue was going through. Kurt Wagner. Both smiled and hugged as everyone else left to take their seats. When the pulled apart Kurt smiled and pulled out a string of pearls.  
  
"Destiny asked me to give you this. It's something borrowed. So let's see."  
  
"I've got something old," She held out the handkerchief, "something new, my dress." She smiled as she spun around, showing Kurt the way she looked. He gave a nod of approval and she continued, "Something borrowed." She touched the necklace that Kurt had just, moments before, clasped closed on her neck. "But what about."  
  
"Something blue! Got it covered!" Kurt exclaimed as he pointed to his blue fur. Rogue laughed softly and she watched as Kurt turned his image inducer on and suddenly appeared in a tux and was less fuzzy. Shaking her head, Rogue took a deep breath as the doors opened and there at the front of the ballroom stood the one man she could ever truly love more than life itself.  
  
They made eye contact and from that point on they were the only ones in the room. A small giggle escaped as Rogue looked him up and down. He actually made her open up more, made her more courageous. As always, he looked good and the tuxedo only enhanced his looks. She smiled as his bangs of silver hair stuck out to the sides as her white ones hung down against her face. As they walked down the isle, Rogue saw the faces of those she cared about.  
  
Except one. Pushing the hurtful memories away Rogue looked to the familiar blue eyes she loved. As she left Kurt's side and joined the lanky figure who waited to accept her as his future wife their hands touched and they met eye contact. It was then that they began the ceremony.  
  
"I, Rogue Adler, take you, Pietro Maximoff to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"I, Pietro Maximoff, take you, Rogue Adler to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
Both seemed to overlap one another as they spoke words of truth, love and loyalty.  
  
"To have and to hold, to love and cherish, to protect and honor and most importantly to respect till death do us part."  
  
As the celebrant said the words Rogue had waited for.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."  
  
Rogue leaned up and kissed the one man who taught the true meaning of the simplest touch and how it could and did mean a thousand things. 


End file.
